Hunter x Perry
by waffleman1314
Summary: Perry the Platypus is a secret agent for the OWCA, but when he finds a mysterious card in the middle of the road his world is completely changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, it's me! AJ! Killua started writing his first Fanfiction after much encouragement, and I'm posting it here! Help him feel at home in the FanFic universe, guys, and tell him what you think! -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Starting a day with a mission wasn't Perry's idea of a relaxing vacation. Whatever it was his nemesis was doing, it better be important.

I slipped into the garbage can entrance to my lair when the boys weren't looking. Feeling along the bottom for the release button, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I didn't go in today. Finding the switch, I pressed it and plummeted down.

Rushing through the transport tubes, I watched as levels and other agents flashed past. Landing with a thump in my chair, I stared up at my big mustached boss.

"Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again, our records say he's been buying up all the circular objects in the tri-state area, we don't have a clue what he could possibly be doing, but knowing Doof, it could be anything. Put a stop to him agent P.:

I saluted up to him and blinked once, jumping out of my seat and heading for my scooter.

Jumping onto it, I gunned it, flying through the garage door that opened up to a passage to the above world. Ramping onto the street I zoomed towards the od shaped building that was my nemesis' home. Arriving there, I pressed the buzzer, patiently waiting for him to buzz me in.

The elevator ride was slow, but relaxing, I almost fell asleep, sadly, the bell dinged snapping me awake. I ran to his door and kicked it in. Running through I stopped, waiting for whatever trap it was today.

I heard a click and when I looked down, my upper body was encircled by the circle portion of a block in hole game, the kind toddlers played.

"Perry the platypus, how unexpected, and by unexpected I mean, completely expected!" the familiar German voice shouted.

I chattered in response, it was annoying that I couldn't interrupt him.

Let me get straight to it Perry the platypus, when I was a fourteen my parents officially acknowledged my birth, so logically at age sixteen they gave me my first block in hole game.

I blinked at him, resisting the urge to smash my head into the ground.

"I spent weeks trying to figure it out, but for some reason I could never get the square block in the circle hole!" He continued. cue clip of teen Doof continuously smashing a square block into a circle hole

"So, I have created the cube-inator, so that anyone with a block in hole game, will feel the same pain as me!"

I looked at the pile of circular objects in the corner.

"Oh, those? Those are so I can rub it in that I can put things through, and they can't" He walked over to the pile and picked up a bowling ball and tried to put it through, failing miserably.

"I'll figure it out, but for now," he flipped a switch on a strange looking machine, "I will rid the tri-state area of circle holes!"

He pressed the button and waited. Nothing happened so he pressed it again. I watched as he attempted to figure out how to get out. While he was distracted, I pulled my hands free and reached into my hat, pulling out a triangle and a square. Putting the blocks into the respective places, the device clicked open.

I headed for the door, the voice of my nemesis confusedly talking to himself echoing behind me.

Back outside, I looked for my scooter, but found nothing. Guess I was walking home. I picked the best route and started trudging down the road. About halfway to the house, I came across a peculiar card lying on the ground.

I picked it up and inspected it, on the back was an upside down "T" that cut the top half into two boxes. In each box was an "X", and for the background, it was red, with a blue triangle pointing up.

On the other side was a blank white space and an empty description. It looked like a pokemon card, only it didn't have the picture or the description.

I flipped it around, and started walking again, not taking my eyes off of the curious card.

Hearing a loud honk I looked up to see an enormous tractor trailer coming right at me. With no time to act all I could do was to hold out my arms in an attempt to shield myself, and then everything went black.

* * *

**So? Thoughts for him?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored...READ MORE! xD -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

I woke up in a bed, which was weird since I normally didn't sleep in beds. But that wasn't the only weird thing, there were two boys standing over me, their hands held just over my body. They looked young, not much older than Phineas and Ferb, maybe thirteen or fourteen? Those were the first two things I noticed, of course, the warm feeling in my chest and stomach that stemmed from their softly glowing hands caught my attention moments later.

The darker haired boy, noticing my opened eyes, began talking excitedly and loudly to his friend in what I could only guess was Japanese. As a secret agent I was versed in many languages, Japanese being one of them, one of the rusty ones that is. I caught a few words here and there, something about healing and restoring life, and the word 'Nen' was thrown around quite a lot too, whatever that meant.

The other boy just nodded and focused on me, still expending whatever it was that was causing the warm feeling. His eyes were different than the other boys, different than any other child's really. They were dark blue and cold, they told me that he wasn't as innocent as his childish appearance made him out to be. Not only was he focused on healing me, he was also observing everything about me, searching, for my strong and weak points.

I shuddered as they pulled away, satisfied that I wouldn't die. I could feel the energy still flowing, but it took me a minute to realize that it wasn't flowing in me, but actually out of me. Panicking I began to breathe heavily, the boys just stared at me, as if they expected it. I tried to move, but I found myself lacking the energy lift my arms. I chattered in fear, was this the end? Would I die here, without seeing Phineas or Ferb, drained of my energy and breathing my last before two strangers? Lost in my panicked thoughts I didn't notice the boys once again move over me and began to force energy back into me.

They began to converse again, something about "not able to control it yet," and "needs more time to learn."

The next time the removed their hands and my energy began to flow from myself, instead of losing myself in panic, I tried to stop it. Curling up I did my best to cover myself, but the energy still flowed out, the glowing aura pouring from my body at the same rate and once again the boys came to me and revived me.

It took several hours before I was able to make any sort of effect on the energy leaving my body. I managed to stem the flow a little, the energy no longer flowing out as rapidly. The boys took notice immediately, apparently this was good, but not good enough, because they still had to replenish my energy after an hour. Over the next few days, yes days, it took me that long to eventually stop the energy from flowing out all together, and in that time I managed to un rust my Japanese, at least to the point that I could understand what they were saying instead of just snatches of conversation.

Apparently, this energy that was flowing from me was essentially my life force, it was called 'Nen' and it's what kept every living creature from dying. They would spend hours talking about it to me, explaining the basics, what I had to do to control it, how it was used when fighting, that was probably my favorite use, and how mine had been released.

They had found me in the forest, with most of my bones broken and heavily bleeding. They brought me back to Gon's, he was the dark haired boy, home and opened the barriers that prevented my Nen from expelling from me doing so they saved my life and began my training in the use of Nen. Among many talents Nen gave me, talking was my most favored, I could finally communicate to those with speech.

Initially, the two boys let me just sit and observe the house as a pet would, but once they learned of my ability to speak, an accident caused by Killua, the light haired boy, stepping on my tail and receiving a few un gentlemanly words in response, they decided that I needed to be trained properly.

"I don't know why I need any more training, I can control Nen just fine," I grumbled as I followed them out into the yard once again. Gon lived out in the middle of nowhere with his aunt and grandmother, no cars, no busses, not cities within a day's walk. Mountains and fields for as far as the eye could see.

"Because, you are a conscious creature, so we need to make sure you understand how Nen works so you can't blame hurting or killing someone on incompetence," Killua lectured.

"Like I'd let incompetence take the credit," I mumbled as we formed a circle. The first part during training sessions was always control, so we'd start with a couple hours of meditation, during which we would focus on our control of the Nen flow in our bodies. Next we would work on strengthening our Nen, and finally we would see how much our Nen had grown using a cup of water and a leaf.

Placing our hands on either side of the cup, we would release out Nen from only our hands. If the volume of the water increased you were an Enhancer, if the taste of the water changed you were a Transmuter, if impurities appeared in the water you were a Conjurer, if the color changed you were an Emitter, if the leaf moved you were a Manipulator and if something completely different happened then you were a Specialist, and those were the rarest.

Today was my first time using the test, it would tell me what I was and from there I could begin to learn and master Nen.

I placed my hands on either side of the cup and began to release my Nen.

* * *

**I've never seen one bit of animé...ya'll are the determiners here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pie, guys. Pie. -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

"Congrats! You're an enhancer," Gon exclaimed as he watched the water bubble over the edge of the cup. He was really excited, mostly because he was a enhancer as well.

He smiled as I removed my hands, the water ceasing to pour out of the glass. I smiled at him, "does this mean I get to train more in depth?"

Killua shook his head, "no, it means you go and take your Hunter exam and get your license."

"License?" I asked

Gon nodded, "Yeah, it is similar to an all access pass. Almost all public facilities are free and first class, you can go almost anywhere in the world where others are not allowed, it gives access to the Hunter's website, and it can be sold or pawned for a lot fo money."

"Oh and you can also get away with murder," Killua added darkly.

"Oh, well that is useful," I said

Gon nodded, "until you get your license, we won't teach you, and most other masters won't either."

"Oh," well why teach me any in the first place?" I asked.

"If we didn't then you would have died," Killua said simply.

"Well, I could," I began until I realized they were right, "fine, where do I have to go to take this test?" They began to laugh, I honestly couldn't understand why they were laughing.

"We can't tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself, that's the preliminary test," Killua said, "once you find it you're officially an applicant."

"Oh come on, I have no clue where I am or even if I'm in my world, can you at least give me a hint?" I asked.

Gon looked at Killua, they shared a look that said they were having a silent argument, "I gave you help, and you knew where we were," Gon said, "we can at least tell him that much."

Killua thought for a moment, "fine, but nothing more, especially about our test."

"Your test?" I asked.

"We were asked to help this year, we passed ours four years ago, and after we helped, well, save the world, they promoted us to one star hunters," Gon told me.

"Huh?" I said.

"You'll be told if you pass your exam, for now go to Shurikami mountain," Gon said, "at the top there will be two large animals, they are NOT enemies, they are called Kirikos. Tell them that Gon sent you and they will take you to the Exam location, a boat will leave this island in two days that can take you to the mountain."

I tried to take in as much as they were saying as I could, "and when I pass the exam? Where can I find you?" I asked.

"You're a little cocky, this exam isn't as easy as you think it is, but if you do pass, come back to this island," Killua told me.

I nodded, "so, where's this boat?"

Gon pointed towards the setting sun, "about a day's walk that way."

My shoulders slumped at the thought of a day's walk, but this new ability known as Nen intrigued me and I wanted to learn more. Breaking me from my thoughts, Gon dropped a stack of paper bills into my hand, "here, this should cover any expenses, five million Jenny."

I stared, "isn't that a little much?" I asked.

He shook his head, "nah, besides, I have more than enough and most things are free for me anyways."

I nodded, still dumbfounded, I hadn't had much time to process this. Gon handed me a bag that contained some food and clothes, he didn't want me going around without clothes when I didn't have to, and pointed me towards the soon leaving boat.

I turned to him one last time, waved and, slinging the bag across my back, headed into the sunset.

* * *

**I know see where Killua got his nickname/handle/alias from. Sneakay...**


	4. Chapter 4

**He's updated! :) -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

It wasn't the distance I had to walk that was difficult, it was the fact that I didn't  
have a clue where I was. This wasn't Earth, I was sure of that, and it definitely wasn't  
Danville. For one thing, this place was to, peaceful. Earth was loud and fast, and as far  
away from this place as you could get.  
For the first time since I'd gotten here I took a moment to actually look around at  
the forest I was in the middle of. The trees were a lush green, some had fruit hanging  
from them, others had animals running through them. The forest wasn't dark despite the  
thick canopy the trees made the sun still shone through.  
The forest floor was carpeted with grass and plants, a lone dirt path winding  
through. It was so isolated I wondered who would have built a path that would never be  
used. It was a silly thought because I was using the path, without it I would have been  
hopelessly lost. I had definitely spent too much time as a house pet, I had lost all natural  
instincts I had.  
My mind wandered back to before I had become a pet, before the OWCA first  
enlisted me. It was fuzzy because I was young when I was enlisted, maybe a year old.

All I really remembered was learning to live in the wild, electro-location, swimming, and  
using my venom spurs which had been removed so I wouldn't harm the boys.  
I shrugged the bag off my shoulder and began rummaging through it, I needed  
some food. Digging through it I found some spare clothes, I had already put a t-shirt on,  
a knife, an apple, a yo-yo that weighed a ton, an apple, aha food, and a strange box.  
I flipped the bag upside down and shook, nothing else came out. I stared at the  
apple, that's it? My stomach growled, of course there was the money, but what good  
was money when there was nowhere to spend it.  
Sighing I replaced everything back in the bag except for the apple and the box.  
The box was strange, it looked like a cage almost, black rectangular bars held a top  
plate and a bottom plate together. The bars were spaced equally apart about half a  
centimeter apart. On each bar was some odd symbols, it was weird, the symbols almost  
glowed.  
I tried to open it but it didn't budge. I put as much of my strength as I could into it,  
still nothing. I tried smashing it on the ground, into a tree and into a rock, but still nothing  
happened. I put placed it on the ground and looked at it curiously.  
Leaning back I took a bite of the apple and was momentarily distracted. Energy  
flowed through me, washing away the tiredness and hunger. I took another bite and  
frowned, didn't feel the same, I was still refreshed but, eating the rest of the apple did  
nothing more. It was like all the energy was in the first bite.  
Tossing the core to the side I grabbed the box and continued on the path,  
humming to myself and staring at it thoughtfully. It was an interesting puzzle, probably  
meant to confuse me. I didn't think much more of it because the town was in sight, and  
the sun was setting on my first day of my journey, giving the town a golden glow.  
Stuffing the box back into my bag, I broke out into a run towards the town. It grew  
larger and larger as I approached. The sounds of people going about their evenings  
floated through the air.  
Padding into town, began to search for a restaurant of some sort since I had  
eaten my only source of food. I caught the smell of fried fish and wandered over to a  
small building just by the sea. There was a group of people, two guys and a girl,  
absorbed in conversation under the awning of the shop.  
Walking past them and up to the counter I addressed the friendly looking old man  
behind it.  
"Two fried fish please," I said smiling.  
He nodded, his leathery face creased in a smile, "of course, anything else?" He  
asked in a grandfatherly old voice.  
Shaking my head I accepted the two fish and dug through my bag to find the  
money. Pulling out the smallest bill, which was a ten thousand bill, I handed it to him.  
He stared at me for a minute, "this is ten times too much," he said, I only needed  
a thousand jenny.  
"It's the smallest bill I have," I told him sheepishly, "do you have change for it?"  
He nodded, "yes, but you should be careful where you wave that much money.  
He handed me my change and I thanked him before walking to one of the tables. It was  
near the group of people who were talking amongst themselves. I sat down and began  
listening in on their conversation.  
"The exams in a few weeks isn't it?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah, we need to find the location of the first phase soon, any ideas where to  
start?" The girl asked.  
Both the guys remained silent until one of them hesitantly said, "well, do you  
think, HE would help us?" They said he as if it was someone who was famous.  
The girl shrugged, "doubt it, he only picks one a year, do you really think you'd  
be lucky enough?"  
The guy sighed, "yeah guess not, I hear he already chose too, some weird  
animal thing."  
The other guy laughed, "doesn't matter, we found it last year, we'll find it again  
this year.  
"Yeah, but, come one, to get instructions from him, look at his record. He passed  
the exam when he was twelve, made it two the two hundredth floor of heavens arena  
and went foru and two, fought the Genei Ryodan and survived, beat great island, and  
just recently saved the world from the Chimera Ants. He's incredible, already a two star  
hunter at the age of fourteen.  
I contemplated whoever this person was' accomplishments, passing the exam  
sounded impressive and something told me this heaven's arena wasn't something easy  
to do, something about the two hundredth floor, it rung a bell somewhere. I had no clue  
what the Genei Ryodan or Greed island was, and Chimera ants, well they were just  
ants, weren't they?  
I finished my meal and silently thanked the group of loud hunter applicants for  
their entertainment. I walked towards the pier, in search of this ship that was to take me  
to where I needed to go.

* * *

**Yeah, what happened with the...the leading...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**He's updated! :) -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

I found the pier, jutting out into the sea, ships were moored up and down it. The  
damp wood that made up the pier smelled of fresh fish and salt water. The air was filled  
with the sounds of work as the sailors finished their preparations for the next day's  
journey.  
I padded down the pier confused and worried, Gon had never told him which  
ship, just a ship, and he had no clue what the name of the mountain he was heading for  
was called.  
Giving up on hopeless contemplation, I approached one big sailor in a captain's  
hat and cleared my throat.  
He looked down in confusion, "huh? Oh, hello there," the man said in a deep and  
friendly voice, "how can I help you?"  
"Um, okay, this kid named Gon, he lives a day's walk that way," I said pointing in  
the direction of Gon's house, "he told me I could find a boat to take me to a mountain  
that I could find the Hunter exam's location from, do you know what boat that is?"  
The man's eyes changed for a split moment, it was quick, so quick in fact that I  
thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"I might know which one it is, but first you have to get something for me," he said.  
"No," I said flatly, "I shouldn't have to do something to get instructions."  
"If you say so, but I'm the only one on this pier who knows where the ship is." He  
said uncaringly.  
I chattered in frustration, "and what exactly is it that you want?"  
He looked thoughtful for a moment then responded, "how about a hair."  
"A hair?" I asked blankly.  
"Not just any hair, hair from a Foxbear," the man said.  
"A what?" I asked, I could feel the shock coming from the guy, clearly this thing  
was well known.  
"How long have you lived on Whale Island little creature?" He asked, bending  
over me, a good three feet taller.  
"So that's what this place is called," I said half to myself, and then proceeded to  
count the days off on my fingers too him.  
"Hmm, I suppose that's fair, this is the only place they live." He straightened back  
up, "but that doesn't change what you have to do, bring me back a hair from a Foxbear  
and I'll tell you which ship you need to get on."  
I didn't know what to say, he clearly wasn't going accept anything else, "how do I  
find a fox bear?" I asked.  
"They live in the forest, I can't give you any more help than that though," he  
turned and headed back up the board connected to his ship.  
Frowning, I turned away and padded back down the pier towards town as I tried  
to figure out what to do. The last bit of light was fading from the sky and the boat that  
would take me there was supposedly leaving tomorrow, which meant I'd have to find  
this Foxbear in the middle of the night, lucky me. Why was it called a Foxbear anyways?  
Did it have identity issues or something?  
I walked all the way back through town, still trying to figure out how I'd do this, it  
was dark, I had no clue where I was, and to make matters worse, I only had around  
twelve hours to find this thing. I stared into the dark expanse of trees, it wasn't like I had  
much of a choice.  
Adjusting the strap of my back pack, I headed back into the shadowy forest. This  
time the path was useless, animals didn't stick to paths so I shouldn't either. Turning off  
from the path I cut straight into the forest. The underbrush was becoming difficult to  
navigate, it was thick and unruly(much like this authors hair -_-), causing me immense  
problems of navigation. The small hunting knife didn't do much for me either, it was too  
small to cut through the bushes and thicker vegetation.  
There had to be an easier way to get through this forest. I stopped in the middle  
of trying to hack through a particularly thick vine when I decided to try something. I  
remembered that when I first woke up and Gon and Killua were reviving me, they had  
Nen around their hands. I knew how to contain my Nen and keep it from coming out,  
and that if too much got out I'd die, but that's all they taught me. Thinking back to their  
teachings, it almost seemed like they wanted to scare me to the point that I wouldn't  
release Nen. Yet that's what they were doing when they were healing me.  
Obviously in order to make use of Nen I had to release it, yet at the same time,  
make sure it didn't just dissipate. So that left the question, how do I let it out, without  
losing it, how do I control Nen?

I tried to think about it rationally, Nen was life force, powerful, but limited. Using  
Nen didn't shorten your life, but if you used all of it, you died. It recharges over time, and  
when you use Nen to do something, it doesn't make it any less difficult, it takes the  
same amount of energy the task would otherwise take, just makes it faster and  
stronger.  
The boys gave me an example from their own training, they had to dig tunnels,  
through solid rock. Using Nen, it went much quicker, but after a tunnel they still felt like  
they had just dug it out without Nen.  
So, my conclusion was, using Nen just made everything more effective, not  
easier. But also, since Nen was life energy, I would need to be careful, and not use it all  
up. Those were the basics, along with learning to close the aura nodes that released  
Nen from my body. So how do I manipulate Nen?  
Perhaps it had something to do with the exercises they taught me. What was the  
first one called? I tried to remember, the first one was Ten, focusing the mind.  
I held out one hand and stared at it, focusing on it cutting through the jungle's  
underbrush. I thought about it cutting through anything in my path. The next step was  
Zetsu, putting it into words. How did I do that? Just say it?  
"I will cut through shrubs, and undergrowth." I repeated this to myself several  
times before finally moving on to the next step, Hatsu, putting it into action. I opened the  
nodes in my body, releasing my Nen. It poured out over my body, and I felt myself  
weaken. This was definitely not what I wanted, I thought as I struggled to close the  
nodes.  
The aura died down, leaving me shaking. That was a bad idea, but maybe if I  
could focus the energy more. I tried again, focusing on only opening the nodes near my  
hand. I could feel the energy, but I couldn't see it like before. That was puzzling.  
Hesitantly, I waved my hand towards the undergrowth. My hand passed through  
like they were butter. The vines fell away and I moved forward, my energy was actually  
recovering, I wasn't letting an excessive amount out. I took another hesitant step  
forward, beginning to move faster and faster.  
I stopped when I came face to face with a tree, there were three enormous claw  
marks on it. It looked like I was getting closer. There was a roar from some distance,  
something was coming closer. I listened as it stomped closer. I scrambled up the tree  
just before a monstrous creature ripped through the underbrush and into the clearing I  
had just been in. It had dark red fur and a nose and ears that  
resembled a foxes. Its eyes were darting around, searching for me  
I assumed. I had to get fur from this thing, I thought frantically, it was huge, well o  
I tried to calm myself down, I had to be smart about this, no  
panicking. A plan began to form in my head, one that seemed too crazy to work, i  
Creepy out onto a branch until I was able to jump down into  
the clearing, I hesitated. If this didn't work, I'd get shredded to  
pieces, if it did, well, that old captain would get more than he bargained for.  
I stood on that branch, in that position, for at least an hour.  
It was prowling around the clearing, it could smell me, just not find  
me. Finally, after I had almost given up hope this plan would ever be possible, the Foxbear ambled und  
Not giving it a chance to move away, I dropped down out of the tree, right onto its  
back. The Foxbear let out a roar and started trying to shake me off, it was worse than

bull riding. It bucked and kicked, and unlike bulls, it had some intelligence. It tried to  
knock me off with tree branches and any other low hanging things. If I didn't do  
something quick I'd be the highest pitched Hunter there ever was.  
I pulled it's ears back and it let out a roar, standing up on its hind legs for a  
moment before landing on all fours on the ground. It was snorting and grunting, but it  
remained still. I could feel it's muscles beneath me, muscles that could rip me in half  
with little effort. I cautiously plucked a few hairs from his its fur, it didn't move at all.  
Its breathing had calmed and it seemed to be waiting for something. Without  
taking my eyes from it, I slid off of it to the ground, it remained still.  
I started to back away from it, all the while it remained unmoving. As soon as I  
was out of the clearing I broke out into a run in the direction of town. I now had my ticket  
to the hunter exam, or at least the boat ride there. It only took my an hour to get back to  
town, it was early morning, maybe three or four, but he was still there, finishing  
preparations to set sail.  
I stood on the pier for a minute, looking for a way up to him. The plank was  
withdrawn, but there was a rope that tied the boat to the pier. Using it as a bridge, I  
tightrope walked along it and onto the boat. His back was to me, so I decided to sneak  
up on him and scare him a little.  
I silently crept towards him, careful not to make any noise. Sometimes being a  
secret agent helped, this was one of those time.  
"Do you have the hair?" he asked without looking up from what he was doing,  
which was tying a particularly complicated knot into the rigging.  
I froze, how did he know I was here? I hadn't made a noise, he was still turned  
around, and there was no one else on the ship.  
"The winds blowing towards me," he said as if he could read my mind, "I could  
smell you as soon as you stepped on my ship."  
"You could, smell me?" I asked.  
"Yes, now do you have the hair or not?" He asked impatiently, "if you don't  
there's no point being here."  
"Relax, I have it," I told him, pulling the few pieces of fur from my pack, "here."  
"I only needed one," he said, plucking a single hair from my hand. He tooke it  
and twisted it into the knot he was tying and pulled it tight.  
I watched him inspect the not, pull on it some more, and then nod in satisfaction  
at it.  
"Yeah, it's a real hair alright," he said.  
"How does making a knot from it tell you that?" I asked.  
"Foxbear hair has a special property, when it's braided into a not, it makes the  
not two hundred times stronger. I couldn't break the not, therefore, it must be Foxbear  
hair."  
"Wow, so what if you made a rope from Foxbear hair?" I asked.  
"Those, are extremely valuable, durable, and strong. If you get tied up by a  
Foxbear rope, you'll have a hard time escaping." He told me.  
I nodded, "so, which ship do I have to get on?" I asked him, "you said you'd tell  
me when I got you the hair."  
"You're standing on her," he said, "this is the same ship that took Gon almost  
three years ago."

"Why couldn't you have told me that sooner?!" I yelled.  
"Because, whether you believe it or not, the Hunter exam starts before you ever  
find it, and many people fail before they even set foot in gathering area. You see, there  
are thousands of people who want to take the exam, whether for fame, money, power,  
or pure interest in discovering the unknown. Of these thousands, only a couple hundred  
ever make it to the exam site because the fail the preliminaries." The Captain paused to  
breathe giving me an opportunity to speak.  
"Preliminaries?" I asked.  
"I'm getting there, be patient." He scolded.  
"PATIENCE IS FOR THE DEAD!" I yelled.  
"Which is what you're going to be if you don't shut up and sit down," the captain  
warned.  
I hadn't realized that in my anger I had stood up on the railing to reach the  
captain's eye level, "oops."  
After I sat back down the captain continued, "Anyways, the Hunter organization  
hires people like me to test candidates before they get there, that way they don't have  
to deal with common people who think they can handle it."  
"Hence sending me after an enormous bear monster?" I questioned.  
"Precisely," came his response.

* * *

**Yeah, what happened with the...the leading...?**


End file.
